Niko (OneShot/Super Smash Bros. Ultimate)
Summary It's Niko, but it got into Smash Ultimate. Niko is the main character in OneShot, since in Twitter about Nightmargin has a joke question about imagine if Niko was in Smash, then shown that Niko throw a torch to fire because it was nervous about characters who has fight each other in battles. Annnd... Then someone has been shown Nightmargin a picture of Niko as a Mii Fighter in Smash, then Nightmargin was proud to see. Now, we shown that Niko is the OP game character that enter Smash Ultimate, therefore a reason that Niko shouldn't be in. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C, 2-A with The Sun Name: Niko Age: Is 10 year old kid, just saying... Gender: Unknown? Pretty sure Niko is just a genderless character... Origin: Super Smash Bros. Ulimate Classification: Anthropomorphic Cat, Custom Mii Fighter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Feline and Shota Physiology, Limted Flight (With Alula and Calamus.), Acrobatics (All Smash Characters are capable of doing flips around the battlefield and being agile, this gets further upgraded to the point of being able to gain an extra mid-air jump.), Forcefield Creation, Fire Manipulation (Via Exploding Side Kick or Burning Dropkick.), Damage Boost (Deals extra damage to opponents made of metal.), Poison Manipulation (Can poison enemies with just their attacks.), Attack Reflection (Can completely reflect an attack with their shields.), Healing (Can heal themselves by parrying attacks with their shield.), Life Absorption (Can drain the life of their opponents with their attacks.), Empowerment (Gets stronger when both damaged, undamaged, and eating food.), Magnetism Manipulation (Can magnetically attract all healing items towards them.), OHK and Void Manipulation (With Final Smash.), Resurrection, Resistance to Air, Fire, and Explosion Manipulation (Can resist the effects of strong winds and air. Severely reduces the damage taken from both fire and explosions.), Can completely across the power of the Sun Attack Potency: At least Universal+ Level (As the indie game character who appear in Smash, it shown that Niko is the powerful character which should consider to be above level like Sans and Cuphead.), Multiverse+ Level with The Sun Speed: MFTL+ (Should've been comparable to Sans and Cuphead.) Lifting Strength: Class K Striking Strength: At least Universal+, Multiversal+ with The Sun Durability: At least Universal+ Level Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range, Multiversal+ with The Sun Standard Equipment: The Sun. Intelligence: High (Is the same IQ as Niko's canon counterpart.) Weaknesses: If Niko's forcefield is broken, it'll be stunned. Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Up-B': Alula and Calamus can be their up-b, flying up to help Niko get back up. *'Side-B': Can have Lamplighter run in and trip over or spill coffee. *'Down-B': Can have a vine come out and work as a counter-esque move. *'Final Smash': Could be god closing the game which would make a huge black hole appear around Niko and absorb and damage opponents in it, with a final explosion which launches them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Genderless/Other Gender Category:Cats Category:Game Characters Category:OneShot Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:DerpyLulu's Profile Category:Kids Category:Playable Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Fire Users Category:Poison Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Healers Category:Absorption Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:One Hit Kill Users Category:Void Users Category:Resurrection Users